A New Plan
by RMoriluvr
Summary: Levy had decided that after her ruined afternoon at the water park and pool with Gajeel, she decides that he's going to have to show interest. There. She will play hard to get, but at the same time, shamelessly flirt. She could do it. Or at least she thought that she could. 2-shot that happens the evening after the water pool fiasco and before Day 4 events begin. Gajeel/Levy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. This is my first GaLe fic. They are my new OTP. This story came from my own thoughts of what happened between the destruction of the water park in chapter 298 and the beginning of day 4 of the games. When the new team Fairy Tail is introduced, Levy has a look of shy, confidence almost (I don't know, I think it's different than usual) and Gajeel has a new outfit with his own headband. I felt like something had happened between the two of them at that point. So, here you go.

Set after Chapter 298, before Day 4 begins. This is part 1 of 2.

* * *

Levy lay down on her back amid all the rubble and debris left over from the battle of manliness that occurred between Gray, Lyon, and Natsu. Or, more like the battle of stupid men. She was shaking her head, her body still reeling from the explosion and sudden destruction of the pool that they had been so happily playing in only minutes before. She had managed to shake off Jet and Droy so she could have some time alone with Gajeel, and now, even that was ruined. She sighed, and struggled to get up, her body sore and scratched up a little bit.

She sat up first, then moved one leg and then the other. Her legs were wobbly. One of the things that she hated about her small, petite body was that she didn't have much strength, no matter how hard she trained endurance wise. She was exhausted. And not looking forward to having the master complain about all of the damage that was done.

She looked around as she sat up, and moved her hands to push her hair back from her face. She brushed the hair off her neck, while finding her bandana, and went to pull her hair up in a ponytail. It hit her then, only a few seconds after that. Why was there no fabric around her neck? Her bikini top was a halter… She groaned, and without even looking down, reached toward her breasts. Hopefully nobody would notice her groping her own breasts. She was relieved to feel that they were still partly covered in fabric. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. She stood up and looked around. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and with a laugh, she found who she was looking for the most.

She really couldn't help it. The photo cutout with the fish that he had put his face through earlier had fallen right on top of him. She gingerly stepped over all the destruction, trying to be careful not to get any plastic, wood, glass, metal or any other foreign objects in her feet. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, as she bent down, remembering to hold her bathing suit remnants to her chest while she tried pulling the cutout off of Gajeel.

He grunted in response, and said, "I got it shrimp. Move over."

Used to the gruff attitude and nature of her friend, she just said, "Okay". She moved out of the way and he pushed the cutout off of his body and threw it a few feet away where it hit the ground. Levy was surprised that he didn't throw it at Natsu. He stood up, with his hand on his head, and looked over at the fire dragon slayer and said, "I'm going to kill Salamander."

Levy gave him a small smile. "I think he may deserve it this time." Gajeel turned back to look at Levy, and he took in the sight of her small frame, littered with a few bumps, bruises and scratches from the explosion that she had just been in. She looked in pretty decent shape, which wasn't a surprise. He tried to shield her himself from most of the blast. Looks like it worked. He noticed her sigh, and snapped out of his thoughts to see her looking sadly at the water park, biting on her lower lip.

He looked closer and had to ask, "What's with your hands?"

Levy looked up at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Gajeel was a little flustered. He tried to stop the small blush that was creeping up on his cheeks.

"You know, uh…" He made a gesture with his hands, flailing them across his own chest.

Levy looked a little concerned at that moment, and then seemed to snap out of her confusion quickly.

"OH! That…uh… my swimsuit seems to have been a little tattered… at least one of the pieces is still intact", she said with a little laugh, her face bright red from embarrassment.

Gajeel gave a small internal groan. He thought of what she had just said, _"at least one of the pieces in still intact". _Of course, he had another image come into his mind at that. He brought himself back into focus, as much as he could, while they went around and found other mages from their guild. Gajeel was all for leaving them behind, but they had to make sure that Pantherlily was fine as well. And Levy wanted to make sure that Droy and Jet were okay also. Pantherlily decided to stay at the park, to make sure that Asuka-chan was okay, and said he'd meet with Gajeel later that night at their hotel room.

They walked together out of the park and starting heading toward Honeybone. Silence passed between them as they walked. Levy was struggling with keeping her bikini top still plastered to the front of her breasts. She was thankful that her breasts were small for once, since she didn't have a hard time keeping them in the remains of her swimsuit.

She was also trying not to be disappointed. The man next to her was someone that she really cared about. Levy wanted to spend the day with him. But instead, their fun afternoon at the pool was ruined. He probably would want to go back to his hotel and sleep or eat. Or go back to the park and fight Natsu. Why was he even walking her home in the first place? Her heart warmed in her chest at the thought of him making sure that she got to the hotel safely.

She had known for a while now that not only was she attracted to him physically, but may also be falling in love with him. She didn't know for sure if she was there yet, but she knew how she felt. People tended to take advantage of Levy because of her size and assumed that she was small and insignificant. Although the Fairy Tail guild was her family, and they respected what she could do, there was still a little bit of the slight looks of concern at her frail, petite body.

What a lot of people didn't know was that one of her greatest qualities was her intuition. Levy almost had a sixth sense about things. And she knew that what she was feeling as a woman right now, about a man, was something that may not be repeated in her life. That didn't stop her from being reserved about her feelings.

Gajeel was a man that probably had expectations of any woman that he dated. If he dated women at all. Was he interested in men? (Levy almost snorted at that comment. She had a hard time believing that, even though he had something of an obsession with Natsu). Was his mind on anything else besides fighting, metal and food? Levy concluded that the men in the guild were quite stupid. Well, maybe except for Alzack, but that was only because Bisca had been the assertive one in the relationship.

Levy decided right then and there, she wasn't going to be the one chasing a man down. You never know what could happen, but she also wasn't one to give in too easily to other's opinions. Lucy told her to confess her feelings to him, but why should she? If he wanted her, he was going to have to prove it himself. Oh she would let him know that she was interested, but he was going to have to take the steps to get himself involved with her. With this newfound confidence, she looked at her friend. He was still only in his board shorts with his upper body completely exposed. He had a nice body, not doubt. With, that masculine physique in her view, she started to get a little flustered and tried to pull her stare away before he noticed.

He smirked at her. Too late.

"Like what you see, shrimp," Gajeel asked teasingly, ruffling her hair. Levy was instantly annoyed. She bit back the denial that was forming in her mouth and stopped, putting one arm across her bust to make sure her breasts remained hidden, and put the other hand on her hip. She decided to start this plan of playing hard to get right then and there. She boldly looked him up and down, from his head, neck, shoulders, chest, arms, stomach and then looked back up at him.

"Maybe I do," she said, matching his smirk with her own, "but it's not like you'd do anything about it."

Gajeel's smirk left his face and stared at her openly. His eyes held surprise and his mouth was open, gaping like a fish. He must have been wondering, what the hell had happened to Levy?

"And 1 point goes to Levy"_, _she thought to herself, proud that she had left him speechless, and continued walking. "This is going to be a lot of fun".

* * *

With his long stride, he caught up to her and the continued walking to the inn, neither of them speaking. Gajeel was still thinking about that bold, unashamed stare that Levy had given him just a few minutes earlier.

They went into the inn, and Levy turned to Gajeel, and said, "Thanks for making sure I got back okay. I am going to get changed." She turned to leave, and then stopped. She turned back around and looked at Gajeel, and asked, "Did you have any other plans for the rest of the day?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No," he cleared his throat trying to think of what to say. He had always been attracted to Levy. At first it had just started as a way to make it up to her for what he did to her when they first met, but he started enjoying her company. How could he not be attracted to a woman who was pretty and had a kind enough heart to forgive him for the atrocities he committed on her and her closest friends? He loved her sweet confidence, fiery stubbornness, and loyalty to friends.

There was Erza, of course, who everyone thought of when they thought of strong females. But Levy, while having a smaller body than most women, was strong in another way. She had power with her feelings, her intuition, and her intelligence, not to mention her mage skills. It started when she was the only one who could beat Fried's runes during the Fairy Tail battle. He couldn't believe that she was the one that he had to rely on so he and Natsu could defeat Laxus. He couldn't help the attraction from growing from then on. And while he worked on ways to redeem himself in her eyes, he knew that there was no way in hell, that he should ever hope of having the opportunity of anything more than a platonic relationship with Levy.

And now that was completely thrown out the window. He was startled, to say the least. He was always thankful for her company. She had grown to be the closest person to him besides Lily. And now, he wasn't sure exactly what to do. While he had already realized that he was probably in love with her, he had previously reconciled himself to the fact that he would never have a chance with her in a romantic type of relationship. 'Has she always felt like that?' He thought to himself. Thinking about girly stuff was seriously starting to annoy him. Maybe he should just stop thinking and actually just listen to his intuition.

That was one of the few lessons that Metalicana gave him that he remembered. "If in doubt, listen to gut. That will lead you to what you need to do."

Of course, Metalicana had been speaking of battle more than anything else, but Gajeel felt it applied here as well. After all, feelings and relationships could probably be considered a battlefield in itself.

And it was scary as hell. He was really starting to become a sissy, he felt.

He looked over at Levy. "Do you have plans?" He asked her quickly. He fondly watched her shake her head, with her unruly, blue hair going crazy.

"Not really," she responded, "I was thinking of getting a bite to eat and maybe doing some shopping…"

'Follow your instincts' a deep, familiar voice said in Gajeel's thoughts. He cleared his throat once again.

"Meet me down here in 30 minutes? I could use some food too." Gajeel exhaled softly. He watched as her face lit up completely at his answer.

"Okay," she started to move out of the room, toward the stairs, and he caught himself staring at her back. Her back that was completely bare from the top of her bikini bottoms up due to the ruined bikini top in her hand. He shouldn't be staring so avidly, but the smooth, fair skin on her back, being completely bare was almost more than he could handle.

He went toward the other set of stairs, on the opposite side bar where most of the men's hotel rooms were. He sighed to himself as he realized that joining Fairy Tail had really turned him into a complete pansy. But there could always be worse things.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Levy looked around the downtown area where they walked. They had just finished eating at a yummy bistro for dinner, and she was quite content walking beside her dragon slayer. She was quite jealous of any woman that looked his way, since she knew that he would be hers.

Maybe…Eventually?

It was hard to maintain that confidence when she had no idea what he felt about her. Maybe she was just an annoying fly buzzing around his head. Or, his shoulder. Or his muscular chest. Because she wasn't very tall. Her disjointed thoughts were annoying her, especially since she knew they were caused by the fact that she had thought of his chest and shoulders. Geez the man was handsome. The rippling muscles alone were…

She stopped right there. She had read that phrase way too often in those trashy romances that she occasionally indulged in. And, that thought always led to other things… She was focused once again when she caught sight of a few women giving second glances to Gajeel as they walked. They didn't even bother looking at her. Probably thought that she was an annoying younger cousin or something.

She let a soft sigh escape her mouth as she saw one woman in particular leer quite openly at Gajeel as they walked by. She had beautiful blue hair, and Lucy's figure. Her forward gaze didn't stop at his stomach, but continued downward as well.

"Stupid wench", Levy thought to herself, "She had to have blue hair too."

Gajeel couldn't quite keep his face straight and his mouth closed when he noticed waves of animosity rolling off of the petite girl on his side. He would never have pegged Levy as a jealous person.

He ignored the woman who winked at him as he walked by. Gajeel looked at Levy, and said, "You shouldn't be jealous".

"What? I wasn't jealous. Why would I be jealous of her?" She scoffed, faking her surprise and pretending she didn't see the predatory gleam coming off the other woman's body. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows furrowed, like she was trying hard not to think about it.

'So much for being forward and playing hard to get,' Levy said to herself. She realized that she had gone back to her tsundere attitude and was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted. She knew that she didn't sound confident at all with her reply to Gajeel. She almost hit herself in the forehead 'I have to remember the plan!' The internal battle kept raging as they kept on walking.

Gajeel smirked. "Guess I was wrong." He replied. Thankfully he didn't say anything else as they continued on their way.

She led him to the shopping district of downtown and was excited to see a lot of small boutiques. She was looking for one store in particular, and squealed when she saw it. The mannequins held the latest fashions in swimwear, and after the destruction of the island and water park earlier that day, Levy decided that she needed a new bathing suit.

Gajeel groaned as she pulled him to the bathing suit store. What was she thinking? Did she really believe that he would want to go in there with her? He voiced his thoughts aloud.

"You don't honestly believe that I am going to go bathing suit shopping, do you?"

"But, I need a new swimsuit. Remember my other one got all torn up. Don't worry. You can stay out here, I won't take long." Gajeel looked at her pleading face, with her brown eyes all wide and innocent looking and that little pout. He nodded his head in agreement. Levy just continued looking at him though.

"You know, you could come in, too, and pick one out for me." She said almost flirtatiously, with a smile on her face.

'Is the little shrimp trying to seduce me?' Gajeel asked. She was acting like it. He was getting seriously confused with her antics. Two could play that game, he decided.

He leaned his head down to where she was, and said in a soft, low voice, "I don't think you'd appreciate the swim suit that I'd pick out for you." He wanted to see her blush, and make her speechless, just like she had made him that way earlier that day.

Levy looked at him, with a small blush on her cheeks. She knew exactly where he was going with that innuendo. 'What was he playing at?' She thought to herself. She decided to reply. Maybe this flirting was getting somewhere. Or it was damn confusing. Was he just playing with her now? No. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She was supposed to flirt like crazy. Check. She had been doing that for a while now.

She was supposed to play hard to get. Check. Or at least she thought she had been doing it well enough.

He was supposed to confess his undying love to her and propose and they would get married and have lots of babies. So why wasn't this happening?

Levy's mind was in overload. She was thinking too much. But, she thought of a comment that would get him reeling and allow her time to regroup in the bathing suit store to figure out her next move. She leaned close to him, and reached to touch some of his long, dark, hair. It was quite bold of her, and she was very pleased with herself.

She whispered gently in his ear, her hot breath lingering against the skin of his neck, "A thong and string bikini? Yeah, I think so too."

She then turned promptly into the shop and looked over her shoulder to see a surprised look on Gajeel's face once again. 'I must be doing something right. Twice in one day!'

* * *

He never realized that Levy could be so much trouble, if she wanted. That little minx. He would have to get a straight answer from her soon enough, because he wasn't one to just flirt. He was a pretty impulsive man, and the only reason why he had held off this long without showing his complete motives and feelings for Levy was because he thought he had no chance with her.

Now, however, he was going to have to talk with her. If she was just messing with him, he would be pissed as anything. She didn't seem like it though. Those two friends of hers were friend-zoned a long time ago, and he would have been too, he felt. Instead, she always stayed close to him, as much as she could. He didn't mind, obviously. But, he wanted to know the true extent of her feelings.

He didn't understand why women just couldn't come out and say what they meant. Was he supposed to be a freaking mind reader? Was he supposed to know how to read her feelings?

And he didn't know how he felt about this new side of Levy. On one hand, it was quite sexy and hot. On the other hand, it wasn't her. She was trying to be someone else completely. Again, he'd have to talk to her, but he wasn't sure exactly how to approach her about it. He didn't want to scare her or seem too forward. But he wasn't one to be, ahem, public about his thoughts.

He continued musing over his little blue haired shrimp. She came out of the store only about 10 minutes later, her face pink with embarrassment and holding a shopping bag. She snapped at him.

"Let's go." And took off back towards the hotel.

Her thoughts were all over the place as she walked in silence. She was livid. How dare they assume that about her!

As soon as she walked into the store, the saleswoman asked if she could help Levy find a swim suit. Levy told her what she was looking for, and guided her over to a section of swimsuits. It took Levy only a few seconds to realize that the reason why many of the designs and styles were overtly youthful. She was in the children's section.

Levy cleared her throat, and turned to the saleswoman. She steeled herself to be kind and polite and said, "I think there's a misunderstanding. I need the women's section."

"I'm sorry," the saleswoman said, "but you're so young. I don't think that you need to wear anything as provocative in the women's section."

"I'm 18." Levy replied. The saleswoman blushed in surprise as she looked at the young woman up and down.

"I'm so sorry! Of course, forgive me. You must be a late bloomer. You look so young still. You should be grateful for that…" and she kept on rambling while Levy found a proper bathing suit, tried it on, and paid for it while trying to ignore the bumbling woman that was "helping" her out.

Levy sighed once again, as she peeked at Gajeel who was walking quietly next to her. Levy should be a 25 year old woman, maybe with a woman's body, but instead, she was still her small, 18 year old self. She felt her confidence dwindling more and more, and despite her naturally optimistic and cheerful nature, she was feeling quite gloomy.

The fact remained that she still looked like a young girl, and Gajeel was most definitely a man. He was probably one of those boys that went through puberty looking like a rock star instead of an awkward mess. The way his body was shaped, from his lean, stomach up to his muscular shoulders and chest, creating that sexy v shape, well, he could probably do better than a girl like her.

She could still be his friend though, of course. She wouldn't stay gloomy for long. She'd get over this sometime, and feel better. She turned to him as they reached the door to Honey Bone and said, "I have something for you. It's in my room. Come on up."

Gajeel looked at her and nodded, before following her up the stairs. She grabbed her key out of her purse, and unlocked the door, and pushed it open. She stepped over the threshold. And as Gajeel followed her, he had the feeling that when he left that room again, things would be different between them.

* * *

He knew that something was wrong the moment that she came out of the shop. She had a sad look on her face, her eyes downcast and shoulders tense. He thought it was the end of the evening for them, and they would go their separate ways again when she asked him to come to her room. He was surprised, and pleased, and all he felt, for some reason, was the desire to make her happy again.

As he followed her into the room, he allowed himself a small smirk as he saw all the books she had managed to bring stacked in her room. It was quite tidy, with a small bathroom and one bed. She walked over to the end table, and pulled out the drawer. She pulled out a thin, but long rectangular box, and handed it to him.

As he took it from her, he noticed her eyes not making contact with his, and he felt his heart tighten. He really didn't care if he was being a pansy at the moment. He really just wanted to see that smile on her face again.

He looked at the gift, and then put it on the bed. He sat on the end of her bed. He then turned toward her and asked, point blank, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She replied quickly, just hoping that he would leave so that she could cry in peace. She was slightly surprised he didn't hear the conversation going on in the store. Usually, his hearing was better than that. She felt too embarrassed to say anything to him about what had transpired, hoping to save a little bit of her womanly pride.

"Levy," he said. Not shrimp or shorty or any other nickname he called her. She could count on one hand he had actually called her by her name. She looked up slowly, her eyes looking at his face.

He continued speaking, "Hey." He touched her shoulder with such kindness, she couldn't help but smile a little at the gesture. He had changed so much from the time that she had first met him.

Not getting anything more out of Levy, Gajeel turned toward the gift on the bed. He picked it up with his large hands, and said, "Do you want me to open it now?"

Levy laughed slightly, and responded, "Well, that's what you usually do when you get a gift."

"Nobody's ever given me a present before." Gajeel's voice was straight to the point, with no emotion tinged in his voice.

Levy's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Well, I guess, the IRON you made for me on Tenrou was the first time someone gave me something, like an object. I mean, Master gave me a second chance, but, this is the first 'wrapped' present."

Levy's heart fluttered as she remembered the experience on Tenrou Island. When she thought he might die and the IRON with the little heart in it. It was so obvious then, wasn't it? Her heart already belonged to the man next to her.

Levy nudged him with her shoulder, and scooted it a little bit closer to Gajeel. "Yeah, open it. I hope you like it."

He looked at her and then undid all the ribbon on top. And took off all the wrapping paper. He then proceeded to open up the box to see clothes.

He was quite surprised, to be honest. He wasn't expecting to see anything like clothes. Maybe iron? It was a thoughtful gesture, nonetheless, considering he didn't have much in the way of clothing, especially after returning from Tenrou Island.

Levy cleared her throat as she watched Gajeel fingering the fabric of the brown shirt, and the looking at the bandana with a smirk.

"It's a thank you gift," Levy explained quietly, "You didn't have to partner up with me for the S-class exam. You also trained with me, and well, you saved my life too. I've noticed that you don't have much, uh, variety with your clothes, and I thought that color would look good on you, and, um, well, the bandana would keep your hair out of your face, and you could see everything else better…"

Levy was abruptly cut off when Gajeel took off his current shirt and put the brown collared shirt on. He stood up and looked at himself in her mirror. She was surprised that he had up and tried on his new shirt right in front of her.

"You're right. This isn't too bad."

Levy's face was red, and was trying to look anywhere but at the collarbone that was peaking out from underneath the unbuttoned part of his chest. Following some unknown instinct, her hands then went up to his collar, and she managed to fold that down against his neck muscles. She then looked up at him. He was staring at her avidly. He reached and touched her face with his hand.

"What were you doing today?" He asked forwardly.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Levy asked, feigning innocence as she quickly pulled her hands away from Gajeel's neck.

"I mean those comments that you were making to me."

There really was no beating around the bush for Gajeel. He wanted answers, and he wasn't planning on leaving until he got them.

She still ignored him, and he almost exploded in rage at the sight. He loved the girl, but dammit, she was really beginning to annoy him. He was not someone that you could just mess with. And between the gift, the comments and her mood change, he was as confused as hell.

He walked to where she was, and said, "Listen. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. Dammit, Levy, you can't just mess with me like this!"

Levy looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this. What was going on today? It's like you turned into someone completely different. And then this depression. Don't mess with me." He warned. He then decided to leave even though his instincts were screaming against it. He did still have some of his pride intact though. "If you don't want to talk, fine. Thanks for the gift. I'm…"

But whatever he was about to do was cut off when he felt a small hand wrap around his arm, and her voice say, "Gajeel."

He looked at her, with the precious gift that she had just given him tucked underneath his arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened today. I guess I was just disappointed I didn't get to spend more time with you. And then, I got a plan in my head that was so logical and fool proof. And I just wanted to get your attention."

Gajeel looked at her and crossed his arms across his body. "You always have my attention."

Levy blinked a few times. "What?"

"You don't need to change who you are to get my attention. You already have it."

Levy stopped to think and figured she would just continue on. "I guess I was just jealous of the attention you get from other women." It slipped out before she knew it. Her hand flew to her mouth in mortification.

Gajeel, of course, just smirked. He looked at her, and couldn't help it.

"You, jealous?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up! I'm not jealous of other women!"

"Well you shouldn't be," He retorted angrily.

"Why shouldn't I be? Here I am. Everyone still thinks I look like I'm 14! And then there are all these women leering at you like you're a piece of meat, and they all are WOMEN, who look like women with their big boobs and long legs!" She yelled in exasperation. She realized that this was quickly spinning out of control and she didn't like it one bit.

Gajeel took a step toward her. He looked at her with something she had never seen in his eyes before. It was a soft gaze,that looked at her. There was almost a promise in them. A promise of what, she didn't know.

"The only woman I ever think about, is you. You, Levy. Those women may have a different body than you, but that doesn't mean anything to me. In my opinion, nobody else even begins to compare to you."

Levy gaped at him. She was sure she looked like a fish out of water. He took another step toward her. His steps quiet on the carpet underneath him. She looked up at him.

"You're the only one who could have forgiven me. And you will be the only one that I could ever have these feelings for." Gajeel really had no idea what he was saying; He wasn't thinking, he was only talking.

Levy's eyes started to fill with small tears. Now was the moment. She could feel it. And so, she said what was on her mind.

"Gajeel, I think I love you."

"You think too much, shrimp." Gajeel responded as he put his hand on her cheek. He bent his head toward hers and kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her mouth slightly, and pressed her lips slightly back on to his. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, her hands cupping the back of his neck. He pulled away as he looked at her again. His hand moved the stray blue hairs away from her face and behind her ear.

"Please don't act this crazy again." He asked. She laughed lightly at his request.

"I am a woman. I can't guarantee that."

"Well, I like it when you're normal." He groaned as he looked at her. "You know for being someone so smart, you can be a little stupid at times."

Levy looked at him with a frown on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should have just asked me instead of trying to seduce me."

"I wasn't trying to seduce you!"

"Oh yeah? Sure seemed like it."

She had a predatory gleam in her eye as she looked at him. She moved her hand to her chest and traced the tops of her breasts.

"Well, did it work?" Levy asked, curious about her plan and how it really went over with him.

"No. It just confused the hell out of me." He replied, his hand still on her cheek, tracing her cheek bone with a finger, down and across her jawline.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to work on that."

"We have time. No need to rush." Gajeel stated, looking at her.

"But… I want to…" Levy responded. Gajeel balked at her and stared. "You're a guy, aren't you? And I'm willing… What's wrong with you?"

"You're going to be insatiable."

"Hey!" Gajeel put one finger on her lips, and looked at her.

"We can't enter into any of those activities right now. I wouldn't be able to remain focused during the tournament. I'd," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "just be thinking about you and wanting to do things with you,"

"Oh." Levy answered. She then asked, "Oh, who will be insatiable now?"

Gajeel shook his head and smirked. "But, the time will come, if you'll still have me."

Levy blushed as he looked at her, with a smoldering gaze. He kissed her softly again, and pushed his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he said, "for everything. I'll wear your gift with pride."

She decided right then and there, she would have to brush up on her knowledge of seduction and dragon mating rituals.

* * *

The new Fairy Tail team was announced in the stadium. He walked out, wearing the gift she had given him the night before. The bandana folded into the headband, pulled back his long, unruly hair, and he looked good. Her heart was racing, and her face beamed with pride. She had a small blush on her cheeks and, if anyone asked her, she would proudly state that was her man.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

AH. Well, that's the end of this. Not exactly how I pictured it ending, but I hope the character's weren't too out of character. Gajeel is a really hard character to write. You see him as this guy that is totally mean and nonchalant about things but cries that he doesn't have a cat? And he really does, in my opinion, have soft spot for Levy. This is the page that inspired this story. manga/fairy_ The look on Levy's face, to me, is so incredibly different than other times, she just seems so confident and proud. And the new outfit, of course, that Gajeel is wearing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
